


You Don't Have To Go Home, But You Can't Stay Here

by ReaderRose



Series: Babbles and Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Brotherly Angst, Drabble, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: UNDERFELLSans rambles, but someone is there to listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have some scheduling issues that are going to be coming up, so expect some delays from me moving forward. In the meanwhile, I had this really quick idea and realized it could easily happen in 100 words, or 'words' in this case. I like doing these sometimes.

The night was dark and cold. The bar was nearly empty.

Sans sat, gazing down on the night's final drink.

“i dunno, grillz…” he slurred, “it's like he just lost himself, somewhere along the way, y’know? like everything that made 'em papyrus’s jus’… _gone._ he's just like everyone else now and he used t’ be so damned _good._ ”

He downed the drink.

“n’ mayb’ i would be... _better,_ ‘f i knew he was _happy…_ he never smiles…”

He struggled to stand. A crackle.

“nawww… 'm fine... gonna… home. s’fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Papyrus abandoned the doorway, unseen. He heard everything.

  
  
His soul ached.


End file.
